


Unravel

by magic_robot



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, mcrobot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stress gets to the Commander and Jimmy helps him cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unravel

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of an offshoot of my Christmas gift exchange prompt for a friend. Basically, I'd written out this thing about dom!Jimmy sub!MCBC, morein that MC finds it difficult to apologise when he's a jerk and his way of repentance is sub stuff, I guess it turned into body worship in this.  
> The Commander is a little anxious in this and struggling with leadership, maybe leaning towards a little PTSD-y. I really like the idea of body worship with Jimmy, as it's kind of purposeless and I think that makes it more meaningful. Very angst, over the top emotional bullshit, probably OOC but

He hovers near the door, he can hear Jimmy inside and stands right at the entrance as he exits, holding his bloody helmet tight in his fist.

"He's pretty badly hurt, but there's nothing more I can do tonight."

His face falls and presses his back against the wall.

Jimmy clears his throat before speaking quietly. "Maybe you shouldn't have-"

" Shut up, I know.  Shut up." His voice went high and he screws his eyes shut, shoulders tensing before giving a long, disappointed sigh. Pushing off from the wall, he looks up at him, grimacing and shrugging slightly and Jimmy knows that's as close to sorry as he's going to get. It doesn't take him long to start pacing uselessly, overtired and brain foggy.

"There's no point in waiting."

"I know, I know." He groans and clenches his hands. "I need..." He trailed off, frustrated by his own hazy thoughts and Jimmy's confused expression. "Just give me something to do. Anything. I can't-"  He rakes his fingers through hair and pulls. "I can't think anymore." When he turns to face him his eyes are desperate and tired. " Just tell me."

"A-alright."

 

Things usually worked out okay but that just made it worse when they didn't. The learning curve was so steep and every fight was different but there was no room for trial and error. Any injury was on him - he was the leader after all and every poorly thought out decision weighed in his gut after a fight.

They'd won today, barely and it had been their best victory all week. If it was anyone's fault it was the villains, but the Commander was acting like Jimmy was the bad guy, spending most of the evening snapping at him. He didn't mean it at all but seemed unable to stop, pain clenching in his tired brain and veins pulsing, his heart thumping constantly in his ear. He didn't know how to explain the nerves and regret and fear and hurting Jimmy wasn't something he wanted to do at all but it was far easier than trying to figure out what was going on in his brain.

He'd stormed out of the bedroom after Jimmy had said firmly: _this is_ _silly, I'm not going to fight_ and curled up on the couch. Scowling, he rubbed at the bandage around his arm, barely looking up when Jimmy sat down next to him.  "Are you okay?"

He grunted and was about to say something sarcastic before Jimmy put a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and murmured: "No."

"Come on." He brought him to the lab and inside there was a table littered with dirty test tubes. "You're going to do this for me, okay? I've got work to do."

They sat in silence. The noise in his brain is quieted by the hum of neon tubes and his hands shift into familiar patterns, fingers forced by muscle memory. Hunched over the glass tubes, he dipped them into a solution before scrubbing them gently with a delicate spiral brush and rinsing them in a tub of water. It' s not difficult or glamorous or even worthy of praise but that's why he does it. There's a hissing and bubbling as Jimmy does something far more interesting at the other side of the lab but he keeps cleaning, working methodically. Odd colours and textures caked to the inside of the tubes, becoming harder and darker as he works his way through the pile and maybe Jimmy had been saving them up for him. Slow breaths escaped him, the repetitive motion of his hands oddly calming. After some time Jimmy looked aside and noticed the way he slumped, eyes drooping but a content smile on his face. The test tubes were spotless and standing neatly in dozens of racks, water dripping onto the lab bench.

Jimmy sidled up behind him, removing his helmet and rubbing his fingers through his hair. "That's good."

"I'm glad." He pushed back into his touch, revelling in it. He snaked a hand up to touch Jimmy's, holding it for a second. "Do you mind if I...?"

"You don't have to. It's okay."

"I want to."

He smiled, a blush appearing on his cheeks. "Alright." Pulling a stool to the table, he sat and the Commander started poring over his hands, inspecting the nicks and dents of the day. His thumb rubbed tenderly over the ball joints of his knuckles, fingers curling around to grasp his hand before leaning across the table to get a cloth and some polish. He cleaned and buffed with passion, each slow wipe an apology he couldn't quite articulate. Intent on making the metal gleam under the lab lights, he continued to work before finally leaning back as Jimmy flexed his fingers, smiled eagerly as he admired his hands.

"I'm..." He began, breath catching in his throat. "Do you need something else? I can-"

"No." He interrupted, sliding his arm around the Commander's waist and letting him curl into his chest. "It's fine."


End file.
